dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hit
|Gender = Male |Race = |Date of birth = Over 1,000''Dragon Ball Super'' Anime Episode 38Dragon ball Super Manga Chapter 12 |Occupation = Hitman''Dragon Ball Super'' Anime Episode 37 |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = }} Hit (ヒット, Hitto) is the legendary assassin of Universe 6. In Universe 6, he is known as "Hit the Infallible". He is the strongest team member in Team Universe 6. Appearance Hit is a tall, purple humanoid with red pupils. He wears a long, dark purple, blue, and grey coat with a blue and yellow belt. Personality Hit is cold and indifferent, constantly appearing emotionless to most events around him unless they directly affect him. This is seen when he isn't paying attention to or even looking at any of the fights in the tournament, yet he is aware of Frost's attempt to steal Champa's cube and the treasure, and he goes to stop him. Hit also seems to be confident in his abilities. This trait is shown when Hit recalls the deal Champa made, he said that if they win, they get their share, and Hit said according to the deal, he is the one who takes the cube, which would mean he believes he practically won already. He is slightly surprised when Goku bows to him. While an assassin, Hit is shown to be very honorable. Showing a measure of mercy, he tends to offer his opponents a chance to surrender and holding back his true strength until he deems it necessary. At the same time, even when at a disadvantage, such as Goku's Kaioken, Hit refuses to back down from the challenge, choosing to face the opponent head-on, as noted by Kyabe. Hit believes in being fair, as he allowed Goku to stand up because Goku helped him improve his Time-Skip. Even more, he is shown to enjoy a true challenge, smiling from facing Goku's good sportsmanship and developing respect to him as the first person to make him fight seriously. He is also shown to be respectful to those he deems a worthy opponent, as shown against Goku showing his approval with a friendly fist bump. Also, he does not approve of the idea of people being demeaned and treated as pawns. This is proven after Goku intentionally lost their fight to show the Gods of Destruction that they are more than pawns, Hit agreed with Goku's method and let Team Universe 7 win by feigning defeat in the final match. Biography Background Hit is from an unknown race that resides in Universe 6 and was born over 1000 years ago. He has been an assassin for a long time and does a very good job as in all of Hit's past assassinations, he never failed to complete them."Universe 6's Strongest Warrior! Meet the Assassin Hit!!" Dragon Ball Super Universe 6 Saga Hit is selected by Vados to be part of Team Universe 6 in order to fight in the Universe 6 and Universe 7 tournament against Team Universe 7. In return for joining the team, Hit is promised Champa's cube if he wins the tournament. On the day of the tournament, Hit attends the Nameless Planet with his fellow fighters: Cabba, Frost, Botamo, and Magetta. Hit passes the written exam required to participate in the tournament. When the tournament begins, Hit is not interested in the other matches, as he sits back with his eyes closed and arms crossed during the first match between Goku and Botamo. Goku defeats Botamo easily by throwing him out of the ring. The next competitor for Goku is Frost. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan against Frost, Hit opens one of his eyes and looks at Goku for a moment and then closes them once again. Frost manages to beat Goku with poison which was against the rules, but nobody notices except for Jaco. He advances to the next match against Piccolo, where he again uses poison, but this time Jaco reports it to the referee and gets Frost disqualified. However, Vegeta didn't want Frost to be disqualified so he could beat him himself, and so, Piccolo gives up. Hit still ignores the events occurring around him and continues to have his eyes closed, paying absolutely no interest in the matches. After Vegeta defeats Frost due to a ring out, Frost is outside of the barrier of the tournament. Hit notices Frost sneaking away and follows him. It turns out that Frost is trying to hijack Champa's cube and steal the treasure he is promised if he wins. Hit confronts Frost and stops him in mid-action. Frost is shocked over seeing him, but also curious if the legendary assassin was sent by Champa or even by a survivor from a planet that he destroyed. Hit attacks Frost with a mysterious technique that stuns him. Hit restates that when he wins the tournament, Champa will reward him the cube. He then goes back to the tournament grounds and carries Frost along with him. Hit mostly remains uninterested during Vegeta and Kyabe's match, only briefly opening his eyes as Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. He then shifts his eyes over to Goku on the other side of the arena, but then quickly closes his eyes. Once Vegeta defeats Kyabe, Hit, being the final competitor for Team Universe 6, leaps into the ring for his match. For the majority of the battle, attacks Vegeta in his vitals while using his Time-Skip, much to the confusion of everyone in the arena, including Vegeta - who had the additional advantage of having access to only 10% of his full power due to showing his Super Saiyan Blue form to Kyabe. Hit then tells Vegeta that he should surrender. After his first barrage of attacks on Vegeta, Hit puts his hands in his pockets and looks down on Vegeta, as if to tell him that he is failing in all of his attempts of countering. During the battle, Vegeta notes that the light attacks he uses are his main weakness, and shouts to Hit that he will beat him with a head on attack, to which Hit counters with a blow to the abdomen. Vegeta then faints from the injuries he sustained. Hit then asks the referee what he should do if killing is illegal, which the referee confirms, as Vegeta couldn't surrender while unconscious. The referee then declares Hit the winner. Goku returns in the tournament for his match against Hit, since being illegally taken out by Frost. As the bell is rung, Goku then bows to Hit, to which Hit is genuinely surprised. Hit then asks Goku why he does not transform, and Goku responds by saying that it uses a lot of stamina, so he will save it for later in the match. Goku tells Hit that he will wait to transform until he figures out a way to beat him. Hit responds by saying how incredibly young and naive Goku must be to reveal his plan so easily. The fight then begins, with Goku getting a firm kick to the abdomen by Hit's attack. After a few failed attempts to land a blow on him, Goku is still unable to counter Hit's attacks. Hit then tells Goku that his attempts are futile, and that no matter how strong he is, if he continues to get hit in his vitals, he will die, and that he should surrender. Goku tells Hit he won't surrender, since he figured out a way to counter his attacks. Goku then stances himself, and charges at Hit, and for the first time, Goku is able to block Hit's Time-Skip attack. Goku then uses the opportunity and swipes at Hit, causing him to bleed. Hit is shocked, but then dismisses the wound as a fluke. Goku then attacks Hit two more times and is able to deflect his counterattacks. He manages to land a kick on Hit, which Hit manages to block in the last second, with Hit being genuinely surprised. Goku reveals that since his Time-Skip lasts one-tenth of a second, Goku easily was able to predict Hit's moves after the technique was used. Hit then takes his hands out of his pockets, realizing that he will have to fight seriously, and Goku states he will use his full power as well, transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue in the anime and a normal Super Saiyan in the manga. In the manga the two continue to fight, and though Goku has the advantage in power he is troubled by Hit's Time-Skip and in response transforms further into a Super Saiyan God. In response Hit uses his full power - which he notes will last for less than a minute due to his lack of having to use it. The two are equal until Goku then transforms to Super Saiyan Blue and starts attacking Hit. Hit then retaliates with his Time-Skip but to no avail. Goku then continues to outmatch Hit and in the manga forfeits when he realizes that the fight is not fair due to the rules. In the anime after Goku kicks Hit, Hit begins to scream and starts to show his ki, pretending to raise his power level but simply mimicking how Goku powered up. Just as Goku is about to land a blow to Hit, he uses his improved Time-Skip and lands a very powerful blow to Goku's abdomen, which causes Goku to temporarily collapse to the ground from pain. Hit asks the referee once again if killing is allowed, to which the referee says no once again, and just as Hit is about to be declared the winner, Goku states that he is alright, and gets up once again. Goku then says that he needs to use his new technique, which he intended to use against Beerus, and only had a ten percent chance of working. Goku then starts powering up with a red glow around his normal Super Saiyan Blue aura. After sufficiently powering up, Goku reveals his trump card: the Kaioken and provides a short explanation of the technique to Hit. Goku and Hit then collide, with Hit trying to attack Goku with his time-skip. Goku counters Hit's attack despite being supposed to be frozen along with time, much to the latter's surprise, explaining his power has surpassed Hit's time-skip. Goku then feels his body decreasing in power and fires a Kamehameha, which Hit appears to be struggling to fight against. The energy released from both fighters causes the dome to begin to crack and forces Whis and Vados to protect the audience and restore the dome. When the smoke clears both fighters are still on the arena, and Hit reveals that while the Kamehameha was being fired, he increased his time skip further and avoided being captured in its blast. Hit then launches a volley of attacks at Goku with his Time-Skip. As Goku falls, appearing to be defeated, he powers up again and lands a blow to Hit. Both fighters are seen kneeling as Goku's strength and physical body are going into a worse condition. Goku then asks Beerus to allow for killing in the tournament, since Goku believes that Hit's true strength lies in when he is forced to kill others. Beerus objects to this, but Champa says the fight showed such a good display of sportsmanship, and to allow killing in the tournament. Beerus objects, saying it is only to help Champa's team, and Champa objects saying that Goku suggested this in the first place. As both complain, Goku notes how selfish both are, and Hit agrees by saying they think the fighters are just pawns in their game. Goku then rebels against Champa and Beerus by landing outside of the ring, making Hit the winner. Monaka is the next and final contestant for Team Universe 7. After Monaka enters the ring, Champa quickly begins the final match. Hit notices that Monaka is shaking. Monaka attempts to attack Hit but Hit is unfazed by his attack. After this, Hit dramatically screams and flies out of the ring, purposely losing the match. While Goku is congratulated by his friends, Hit says that both Goku and Hit are now even, as he returns to his platform. Hit then tells Vados and Champa that he no longer has interest in the cube and commands to be taken home. Champa is then filled with anger and prepares a ki ball, preparing to kill Hit. Champa expresses his frustration with Hit for continuously disobeying his orders and purposely losing the last round, so he will not allow Hit to leave alive. Kyabe attempts to reason with Champa but does not succeed, with Champa saying how all of the fighters embarrassed and humiliated him with their pathetic fights. While Champa attempts to kill Hit and his teammates, Vados alerts Champa that the Omni-King is present in the ring. Future Trunks Saga Hit makes a cameo appearance during the Future Trunks Saga, where Gowasu and Zamasu were watching footage of his match against Super Saiyan Blue Goku during the Universe 6 and 7 tournament. Power Hit is the strongest member on Team Universe 6. His style of combat revolves mainly in a basic fighting stance that uses precise and quick jabs to various vital points with blazing speed in combination with his time-stopping power. These strikes appear as rays of light bursting from his opponents. Hit was completely unimpressed even by the stronger people in the tournament; he doesn't open his eyes until Goku becomes a Super Saiyan, and even then only for a moment. He does have some respect for Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue form, however. At his base level of power he was able to compete against Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form and swiftly defeat him without much effort thanks to his utilization of time skip and vital point attacks - however, in the manga at least, this was because Vegeta could not even use 10% of his power due to showing the form to Kyabe previously. Vegeta notes that Hit is not focusing on defense, and a single blow from Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta would be enough to take him down. The anime does not mention to what extent Vegeta's transformation was weakened, though he was known to have lost energy during his battle with Magetta and Goku also noted that using the Super Saiyan Blue form was a big drain on energy. It is noted by Beerus that in his suppressed state, his strength is below the godly transformation, as seen when Goku in base form was able to block his attacks (after a series of trial-and-error). In the manga once Goku figures out how to counter Hit's strategy and transforms into a Super Saiyan, he possess greater power than Hit's base level of power, but Hit's time-skip is tricky and so Goku chooses to use his Super Saiyan God form. In response Hit uses his full power (which only lasts for a minute), at which point he becomes equal to Super Saiyan God Goku in power. However, when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, Hit is completely outmatched in power. In the anime Hit then showed perhaps his biggest trick: this fight was his first time he had to improve. He did so at an astonishing rate of seconds, being able to first double up the time-skip to one-fifth of a second and then right to half a second. However Goku countered with his Kaio-ken and even at its lowest level shocked him and he was almost unable to track the Saiyan. When the latter further powered up with the Kaio-ken x10, Goku's power went beyond time-skipping and nullified any rate of improvement Hit had or could have while Goku was powered up - with Goku noting that he should be able to take down Hit with a single powerful punch. However, Hit grows his time-skip ability to the point that it is able to freeze Goku inside the Time-Skip and thus dodge the punch. Hit is greatly outclassed in strength (as a single punch from Goku did far more damage to Hit than a rapid barrage of blows from Hit did to Goku), his Time-Skip can allow him to hold his own and Goku notes that Hit may have killed him by now had he not been holding back his killing techniques because of the tournament's rules. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Sense' - Hit can sense the Ki of other beings as well. He is somehow able to sense Godly Ki as shown when Goku powered up his Kaio-ken alongside his god form',' Hit was able to sense his power rising. *'Time-Skip' - Is Hit's signature technique where he can manipulate time and stop it for a tenth of a second. In that time, Hit moves freely to block and counterattack, usually going for the vitals. In the anime, during his battle with Goku, Hit manages to power up his Time-Skip technique, first increasing it to one-fifth of a second, then to half a second, and finally to an even higher time amount (with this last increase most likely being one second). He then progresses to be able to freeze enemies who can move inside his Time-Skip. His Time-Skip can be used infinitely as long as Hit's power is not drained. It is noted in the manga that the Time-Skip's full amount of time can also only affect an opponent equal to or weaker than him, and using it against a stronger opponent lessens its effect, negating it entirely if the opponent is overwhelming stronger. Additionally, if Hit uses his full power he is only able to use his Time-Skip one more time during battle. *'Vital Point Attack' - Hit's primary method of attacking while using Time-Skip. Hit aims only for his opponent's vital spots, allowing him to take down his opponents without much effort, even if they are stronger than he is. As shown in his fights with Goku and Vegeta, he can choose how strongly he hits the vital spot, allowing him to avoid overly injuring or killing a foe. *'Growth' - In the anime, it is shown that when faced with a foe that he cannot overcome, Hit's abilities improve during battle (much like a saiyan). *'Full Power' - Hit is capable of powering up to his full power (which is comparable to a Super Saiyan God's power), however due to his lack of using it much he can only stay at full power for a minute. *'Finger Beam' - Only in the Universe 6 Saga opening in Dragon Ball Super ''he is shown using this however, Hit is never really seen using this or any other Ki blast based attacks whatsoever. Video game appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Hit makes his debut in a video game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). Voice actors *Japanese: Kazuhiro Yamaji Major Battles *Hit vs. Frost (Anime only) *Hit vs. Vegeta (SSB) *Hit vs. Goku (Base/SS (Manga only)/SSG (Manga only)/SSB) *Hit vs. Monaka Trivia *Hit's name comes from the English word "hit" and "hitman". In his character design notes, it is said that his name suggests danger. *Hit is able to survive in the vacuum of space."Turn Anger into Power! Vegeta's All-Out Battle" *Hit has purple blood. *Hit is the fourth known being to have the ability to manipulate time, the first being Guldo, the second is the Supreme Kai of Time, and the third one being Whis. *Hit's fighting style bares multiple similarities to Wing Chun, particularly his stance. Gallery References ca:Hit fr:Hit es:Hit ja:ヒット pt-br:Hit Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Assassins Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Martial Artists